Commonly, the adjustment of the working fluid pressure is achieved by means of a pressure valve relieving the excessive pressure to the reservoir. The hydraulic fluid flowing through the pressure valve deteriorates the efficiency of the hydraulic system. In addition, the hydraulic fluid discharged to the reservoir is heated by throttling. Thus, an additional cooling device is necessary.